Question: Solve for $p$, $ \dfrac{5p - 6}{p + 2} = 6$
Solution: Multiply both sides of the equation by $p + 2$ $ 5p - 6 = 6(p + 2) $ $5p - 6 = 6p + 12$ $-6 = p + 12$ $-18 = p$ $p = -18$ $p = -\dfrac{18}{1}$